The present invention relates to a self service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM), and to a method of operating such an SST. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of operating an SST which makes use of mobile computing devices.
Self service terminals are widely used to conduct many different types of transaction; for example, accessing and managing bank accounts, purchase of goods or services such as travel tickets, and similar transactions. To provide a more efficient and personalised service, SST operators may wish to present specific transaction options to a user dependent on the identity and known preferences of the user. As a typical transaction requires that the user identify themselves to the SST (for example, by means of an identification token such as a smart card in combination with a personal identification number (PIN)), this is not difficult to achieve. However, to offer an appropriate personalised user interface, the SST must first determine the identity of the user; then communicate this identity to a remote server operated by the SST operator, whereupon a user profile specific to that user may be retrieved from the remote server and transferred to the SST; and finally determine which interface options are to be presented to a user with that particular profile. This process can thus take a significant amount of time, so slowing transactions and perhaps frustrating the user.
Furthermore, there is a growing tendency for individuals now to be in possession of at least one personal mobile computing device (for example, a mobile telephone; a personal digital assistant (PDA); or a palmtop computer), which may be capable of interacting with an SST. However, if the SST were to offer the option of interacting with each of these devices and any additional possible mobile devices to a user, the user may find it difficult to manage the possible choices, or to find the options relevant to themselves.